I Need You Like My Life Depends On It
by CherikIsMoleculesOfLehnshavier
Summary: Steve tries to wake Bucky up from a nightmare who ends up venting his feelings to the captain after almost choking him to death. Smut ensues. (Oneshot! STUCKY!)


Bucky had been living with Steve for a while now, after having saved him from the water the soldier stayed by the captains side every second he could, the two were practically inseparable.  
>Of course, Steve got his fair share of teasing from Tony about the whole thing, and then Tony would start flirting brazenly with Bucky, just to further irritate Steve who tried to act like he didn't really care.<p>

It was another sleepless night for the captain, his mind too caught up in thoughts of his past and the way things used to be, the thoughts too loud and too many for any essence of sleep to creep in. Bucky was sleeping restlessly in the room across the hall, tangled in the sheets with his unruly brown hair splayed across his face as he tossed and turned, trying to ward off the nightmare that was haunting him.

It started out quiet, a whimper of fear or silent cry for help, the closed doors dampening the sound and causing it to go unheard. It slowly gained volume though, until a blood curdling scream tore from his throat and echoed through the house.

Steve found himself on the floor of his room, having jumped up and fallen out of bed he was so startled by the sudden outburst from the room across the hall. It took a moment for his brain to catch up with what had just happened but once it did he scrambled up and ran to the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges to get to Bucky's room. He burst into the soldier's room ready for a fight, only to see his friend sprawled out in bed on his stomach wearing nothing but boxers, which seemed way tighter than they should be.

Steve sighed in relief, leaning against the doorway to catch his breath and stop himself from having a heart attack over being startled. Then Bucky started tossing and turning again, moaning helplessly as he clutched the pillow, unable to fight off the villain of his dream.

The captain quickly crossed the room and leaned over the bed, resting his hand on the soldier's bare arm gently and taking a moment to marvel at how soft and warm his skin was. He smacked the thoughts away, inwardly rolling his eyes at himself and turning his attention back to his troubled friend.

"Buck," He shook Bucky gently, only getting a groan in response. "Bucky wake up-" Steve was cut off when Bucky jerked awake with a gasp and then jumped up, lunging at him and pinning him against the wall with his metal arm pressed against the Captain's throat.

"I-It's only me." Steve choked out, struggling against the man's iron grip. It took a moment for realization to spread across the soldier's features but once he realized what was going on he quickly stepped back, letting Steve fall forward and clutch at his throat as he gasped in the oxygen his lungs had been screaming for.

"I'm… Sorry, I-I didn't realize." Bucky stammered while stepping back, running his trembling hand through his hair as he tried to gather himself, with little success.

"It's, fine." Steve coughed, straightening up. He noticed how on edge Buck still was and stepped forward, reaching out to grab his wrist. Bucky stepped back again, out of the captain's reach, and his knees hit the back of the bed.

"I'm only trying to help Buck," Concern was evident in the captain's voice. "What were you dreaming about?" He questioned, taking another step towards the soldier. Bucky averted his gaze, images flashing through his mind. He could remember them dragging him through the snow, a trail of dark red behind him. The feeling of electricity coursing through his body as he bit down, hard enough that his teeth felt like they were going to shatter. Watching the life drain from the eyes of all the innocent lives he took, the screams of himself and them echoing in his ears.

"It's too much," He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to force the memories down into the dark depths of his mind, only making them fight harder to be the focal point of his attention. Bucky felt his knees go weak and the world start to fall away, like that feeling when you miss a step and your heart jumps in your throat, everything around you seeming pointless for a moment. Before he was even near the ground a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, the familiar beating of a heart loud in his ears. Bucky slumped against Steve, lazily wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I'm so tired…" He sighed, burying his face in the crook of the captain's neck without realizing what he was doing.

"Well, it is almost 4am." Steve smiled, holding Bucky tightly, trying to show how much he really cared for the soldier. It was more than friendship it was a desperate need, a love that made his heart ache every time he looked into those brooding brown eyes, a love that would make him lay down his life for the soldier if need be. Bucky laughed lightly at his comment, followed by a tired sigh.

"Not like that… My mind is tired, Steve, I'm tired of existing in this body; in this world." His grip tightened on the captain as the last words left his mouth, a lump forming in his throat that he quickly tried to swallow down. Steve's brow furrowed and pulled back from Bucky to get a look at his face, which was scarcely visible in the darkness, he could see enough to see the soldier's expression. The raw pain and exhaustion that made him look helpless gave him almost a childlike appearance. Steve felt his heart tighten at the thought of losing the man in his arms again, watching him fall into the depths below or watching him turn his back, to be lost forever.

"You can't leave me again, I can't take it. I was lost without you, and now that I have you back things have finally started to feel whole in my life again. Losing you again would destroy me, Buck. Because I'm with you till the end of the line, remember?" His voice broke at the last part and he looked down, taking a moment to collect himself so he didn't break down in front of the soldier. If only he could express how much he cared for the man, show him how much he really needed him and how much he loved him, truly loved him.

"Steve…" Bucky placed his fingers under the captain's chin, tilting his face up so their gazes could lock. They stared in silence, taking in the details of one another through the darkness. Steve didn't even notice that he was slowly leaning forward until he could feel Bucky's breath ghost across his lips, a blush crept across his cheeks and he tried to pull back but Bucky gripped the back of his neck, holding him in place, their lips an inch apart.

The street light outside cast lines of a glowing dull yellow across the wall, revealing the tiny specs of dust floating around each other over the bed with its rumpled olive green sheets, it seemed like an eternity that they were standing there though only seconds had passed. Eyes closed they focused on the feeling of being near each other, the warmth radiating off their bodies and mingling within the electricity that was building up to something more. Then the distance was closed and their lips were pressed together, the world around them becoming irrelevant in contrast to their desperate embrace.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, deepening the kiss and exploring his mouth eagerly, savoring the taste and burning it into his memory. Steve pushed them forward, causing Bucky to fall back on the bed and pull Steve on top of him. He broke the kiss and leaned down; trailing kisses along the soldier's jaw making him exhale sharply in response and tangle his fingers in the captain's disheveled blonde hair.

Steve's hands found their way down Bucky's chest, exploring his warm sensitive skin and memorizing the feeling. The soldier leaned up and reached out to tug at Steve's shirt wanting to be rid of it so he could feel the captain's skin pressed against his own. Happy to oblige Steve practically ripped his shirt off, quickly pressing himself back against the soldier, not wanting to miss a moment of being close to him.

Bucky arched his back when Steve nipped at his collar bone, moaning so wantonly the captain had to hold himself back from taking the man right then and there. He pulled back and looked down at the Soldier whose lips were swollen flushed, just begging to be kissed more. He gazed lazily back at Steve, eyes glazed over with lust, strands of dark brown hair stuck to his cheek.

Bucky brought his hand up to rest on Steve's chest before letting it slowly trail down to his waist, he slipped his hand past the waistband of the captains sweats and then gripped his already hard cock, making the man groan in appreciation and rock his hips forward slightly.

"Buck, I" He began and the soldier leaned up, silencing him with a rough kiss while he started to slowly move his hand up and down. The captain returned the kiss feverishly, moaning in need over all the sensations bombarding his body.

He reached down and grabbed Bucky's wrist, pulling his hand away before he got so close he couldn't control himself. He trailed kisses down Bucky's chest and scooted lower until he was on his knees between the man's legs- who looked down at him biting his lip in the most tantalizing way.

Steve tugged Bucky's boxers down his hips and then tossed them aside; turning his attention to what was before him. He licked his lips before leaning forward and slowly dragging his tongue of the soldier's hard cock, which was already dripping with pre-cum. Bucky gripped the sheets and threw his head back, gasping in ecstasy as the captain worked him expertly with his tongue, not missing a chance to make him writhe and breathlessly plead for more. He gripped Bucky's hips to keep him from squirming too much and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking gently and making the man cry out for more.

Bucky grabbed Steve's hair and pulled him away, sitting up and pulling the captain with him so their lips could meet for a kiss.

"I need you." He murmured against Steve's lips, straddling his hips so that he was better positioned for what he was planning.

"You mean-" Steve was cut off, gasping when Bucky spit in his hand and then wrapped it around the captain's aching hard on, coating it in his saliva before he pulled back and situated himself above him.

"Are you sure-" He was cut off one more when Bucky clamped his hand over his mouth and then started to slide himself down on his cock, making the captain's eyes widen and then squeeze shut with how perfectly tight the soldier was. Bucky winced at the pain; his hand falling from Steve's mouth to hold tightly onto his shoulders as he tried to grind through the burn, knowing that pleasure would soon follow.

He experimentally rolled his hips forward and gasped loudly when an especially sensitive point was brushed against. Steve gripped his hips tightly, bruises already forming as he guided his lover into bliss.  
>He thrust his hips up without warning, hitting the sensitive spot again and making Bucky cry out in pleasure, his eyes shut tightly, focusing on the feeling of being so wonderfully filled up.<p>

Soon they had built up a steady pace. Bucky was digging his nails into Steve's back, his head thrown back and his lips parted, lovely mewls of pleasure escaping them. Steve had his face buried against the soldier's neck, breathing heavily as he grew closer and closer to his release. His hand found its way down to Bucky's cock and started working him relentlessly, wanting him to reach the edge first.

It didn't take long before Bucky was crying out Steve's name, arching his back as he coated his lover's stomach in hot sticky fluid. The feeling of his throbbing cock in his hand sent Steve over the edge and he finally reached his release, groaning loudly and biting down on Bucky's collarbone as he rode out the feeling, thrusting a few more times before he finally pulled out.

The two super soldiers collapsed onto the bed, Steve half on top of Bucky with his head on his shoulder and arm stretched out across his chest. They laid there trying to catch their breath and let their brains catch up with what just happened. Bucky brought his hand up and played idly with Steve's hair, his eyes closed, his heart still beating frantically.

"Bucky, I meant what I said. I'm with you till the end of the line… I love you." He said the last part quietly, unsure if he should have even said it at all. Bucky smiled lazily and continued messing with the captain's hair.

"I love you too." He whispered and pulled Steve closer to him, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. It wasn't long before they fell asleep, wrapped in each others embrace and feeling that everything was right with the world. They both felt okay, because they knew they had each other, till the end of the line.


End file.
